


A Dying Wish

by Anara_Muse



Series: Freduary's OTP Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, FRED IS NOT DEAD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: Fred and Hermione is a lovely thought, right? Well, Fred thinks so too.





	

    It is a truth commonly acknowledged that nothing ever good comes of war. But Fred was optimistic. He figured that since ickle Ronniekins hadn’t yet done anything about making Hermione his, after Harry destroyed Voldemort--for good this time--he would make his move. Hermione claimed to be a girl of simple tastes and want, but he had seen her shine under Krum’s especial attentions three years ago at Yule. She liked wearing fancy dresses every once in awhile, and getting flowers. Probably chocolates too, and he knew just what kind of chocolates she loved. Yes, when Harry won, Fred would make his move.

                                                                                                                           ~*~

Three days after his resolution to win Hermione’s heart, the battle commenced, and Fred found himself in the Room of Requirement with Hermione. Well, and Harry, Ron, Percy, and that ferret and his gitty friends. But still. Hermione.

So uncharacteristically focused on the end of the battle that he was, Fred moved as if under the Imperious, albeit more quickly and efficiently. He helped get Perce out of the way of the Feindfire, and was laughing at a joke his ponce of a brother had made, and suddenly it was hard to laugh. He couldn’t draw breath. He couldn’t blink. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t….

   But at least he could think. And his last thoughts, flitting over his family, landed on Hermione. And peacefully, he didn’t think anymore.


End file.
